


Happy Birthday

by MyPurplePen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePen/pseuds/MyPurplePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine surprises Kurt in NYC for Kurt's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Kurt Hummel was pissed. It was the day before his birthday. Normally he wasn't one for celebrating but ever since he and Blaine had figured out what they wanted and got back together, he had thought that his birthday would mean more to him.

But when Blaine had called him the previous day and told that he couldn't come down to New York to celebrate because his parents had refused to let Blaine come to NYC when he still had school Kurt wasn't mad at Blaine. He knew that he would be here if his parents had let him. It wasn't his lover's fault that parents just suck sometimes.

Kurt had already cleared the weekend with his boss, Isabelle Wright, so he knew that he wasn't expected back at until Monday morning. Kurt had every intention of going home taking a long shower and getting to bed, planning to sleep through the rest of this day, his birthday and the whole weekend if he was lucky.

Kurt got off the train and walked the short distance back to his apartment. He was glad to see neither Rachel nor Santana were home. As he entered the kitchen he heard a creaking floorboard. He paused and listened when he didn't hear anything else he shrugged, dismissing it as his imagination. Kurt pulled open the fridge and the thump he heard definitely wasn't his imagination.

It sounded like it was coming from his bedroom down the hall. Quickly Kurt reached for the baseball bat he and the girls kept by the front door. Silently he made his way down to his bedroom. Kurt took a deep breath before he quickly pushed back the curtain that separated his room from the rest of the apartment, bat raised as he entered the room.

"Whoa!" the man cried, seeing the bat in Kurt's hands the man lifted his hands up in defense. "You wouldn't really hit me, would you?" he smirked, seeing the surprised look on Kurt's face.

"BLAINE" was all Blaine heard before he felt himself being pulled into the older man's arm and feeling Kurt's lips upon his own; never registering that Kurt had even moved.

Blaine moaned and his arms went around Kurt's neck as he allowed the taller man to devour his mouth hungrily. "What a way to say hello," Blaine murmured as he pulled back, gasping for air.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. "I thought you're parents weren't gonna let you come"

Blaine grinned. "I lied," he replied simply. "I Okayed this weekend with mom and dad months ago."

"Then why did you lie?" Kurt demanded.

"Because it's your birthday and I wanted to surprise you," the curly haired boy told him and Kurt was sure he was on the verge of pouting.

"God," Kurt chuckled, pulling his boyfriend closer. "I love you," he whispered, kissing him softly.

"I love you too," Blaine replied automatically, running his hand through Kurt's soft brown hair. "Why don't you show me how much?" he suggested.

"Oh, trust me, that's so not possible." Kurt smirked as he reached out and pulled his lover's head closer for a kiss.

"You could try,"

"I could," Kurt agreed, softly pushing Blaine onto the bed, reaching down and unfastening his pants. As soon as the zipper was unfastened Blaine's hard cock sprang free. "No underwear, huh?"

"What I came here to do, doesn't involve underwear," Blaine replied, gasping with pleasure when he felt his gorgeous boyfriend's hand closed around him.

Kurt continued kissing Blaine as he moved his hand up and down a couple of times, releasing Blaine before the shorter man could lose his control and come so soon.

Blaine let out a moan of protest as Kurt moved away from him. "Patience," he whispered in Blaine's ear, leaning over and tugging a drawer open.

Blaine's eyes were fixed on Kurt as he withdrew a condom and a tube of lube. Blaine tossed his head back, moaning loudly when he felt the Fashionista press a lubricated finger against his entrance.

"Oh god," he moaned as he felt another finger being added stretching him further.

As Kurt was prepping him, Blaine leaned forward capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss; Blaine's tongue pushed past Kurt's lips and entered the New Yorker's mouth. Their tongues dueled furiously with each other. Blaine whined into the other's mouth when he withdrew his fingers.

Kurt grinned and rolled the condom on, before he positioned himself at Blaine's entrance moving his legs so they lay over the taller man's shoulders, Blaine hissed in pain Kurt started to press into him.

"Shhh," Kurt cooed softly, pressing his lips against Blaine's. "I know it's been so long," he added, tracing the younger man's lips with his tongue.

"Three months and…" Blaine gasped with pleasure as Kurt slid further into him, "three days," he finished, his breath coming in short bursts. "But..." his gasped as his eyes rolled skywards as he felt Kurt's cock brush against his prostate, "who's... counting? Oh, god," he moaned. His fingers curled around Kurt's bed sheets and his legs fell from the man's shoulders. "Quit with the teasing," he instructed. "Just fuck me already!"

Kurt laughed at the desperation he heard in his partner's voice as he leant down pressed his lips against Blaine's "It's my birthday I can tease if I want to." He said quickly pecking Blaine on the lips before leaning back up.

"It's not your birthday," Blaine groaned, turning his head to the side as Kurt started to thrust into him, "for another five hours."

"Well maybe I should stop and wait until then to continue."

Blaine glared up at his lover "Don't you fucking dare!" he growled, tightening his legs around the taller boy's waist, drawing more of him into his body.

Kurt chuckled, deciding to take pity on his lover; after all he was just as desperate. Blaine sighed with relief when he felt Kurt move some more. "That's more like it," he groaned, his hips rocking up against Kurt with each thrust of the other man.

Blaine could feel the skin of Kurt's abdomen rubbing against the head of his already sensitive cock with every movement he made and it was almost too much for the hazel-eyed man.

It had been over three months since he and Kurt had experienced any of kind of physical contact with each other and after all that time with only a phone and their right hand for company, there was no way either of them could last much longer.

Kurt's hand reached out to grasp Blaine's cock, moving his hand in rhythm with each thrust was enough to make Blaine lose control.

"Oh, god, Kurt…baby," he cried as Kurt thrust into him vigoursly. Somewhere in the back of his mind Blaine thought that it was a good thing that Rachel and Santana had left when he had first got to the apartment, they would probably think the pounding of the headboard on the wall was someone attacking Kurt.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped, tightening his grip on Blaine's cock. "I'm gonna..."

With one final thrust Kurt came hard, into Blaine's body. Blaine groaned as he felt the blue eyed boy's orgasm flood out of him and pretty soon he was coming as well, all over their hands and stomachs.

Kurt continued thrusting lazily, riding out their orgasms, before he carefully pulled himself out of his boyfriend and collapsed on the bed next to him. "What a birthday present," he muttered.

Blaine smirked wearily. "Who said anything about that being your birthday present?" he asked. "It's not your birthday yet. You should see what I've really got you."

The End

Thank you for reading now Please Review! I really do enjoy hearing what you guys think of my writing, and knowing people are reading my stories helps me write more!


End file.
